Darth Vader & Boba Fett's Battle For Revenge
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: Boba Fett and Darth Vader come back to Endor to get their revenge.


Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Obi-Wan were walking through the Endor Woods.  
>Luke was wearing his black Jedi suit.<br>Obi-Wan was wearing his old Jedi suit as well.  
>"It sure is quiet today..." Luke said.<br>"It sure is." Han Solo agreed.  
>"It's never been this peaceful before..." Obi-Wan said.<br>But all at once, Darth Vader and Boba Fett come out.  
>Boba Fett was holding a green lightsaber.<br>"Boba Fett?" Luke said in surprise.  
>"Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan also said in surprise.<br>"That would be us!" Boba Fett said.  
>"What are you two doing here!" Luke asked, still shocked.<br>"We've come for revenge..." Darth Vader said.  
>"We destroyed you both before, we can do it again!" Obi-Wan said.<br>"I don't think so!" A scout said, and bunch of bike scouts came out.  
>"I'll take the scouts!" Han said, pulling out his gun.<br>They run, and Han goes after them.  
>"I'll take Darth Vader." Obi-Wan said, pulling out and activating his blue lightsaber.<br>"You have no chance against me, old man." Darth Vader said, activating his own, a red lightsaber.  
>Boba Fett stalks towards Luke, who is slowly pulling out his own blue lightsaber.<br>"Come on, you jetpack jerk!" Luke shouted at Boba Fett.  
>Their lightsabers sprang to life. Luke and Boba Fett bashed and locked their lightsabers together.<br>Luke slowly starts to push Boba Fett back.  
>"You can't defeat me, kid!" Boba Fett shouted.<br>"Yes i can!" Luke shouted back. "Force Push!" He pushed Boba Fett against a tree.  
>"You're gonna pay for that, Jedi!" Boba Fett shouted, running back at him.<br>Meanwhile, with Darth Vader and Obi-Wan.  
>"You're powers are weak, old man." Darth Vader said.<br>"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, i shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Obi-Wan said.  
>They bash their lightsabers together in a duel.<br>"You don't remember me, do you, old man?" Darth Vader asked as they locked lightsabers together.  
>"No, i don't!" Obi-Wan shouted, kicking Darth Vader in the guts, sending him onto the ground.<br>"Good move, but not good enough!" Darth Vader said, getting up.  
>Meanwhile, back with Luke and Boba Fett.<br>"It's time to get rid of you for good, Boba Fett!" Luke shouted.  
>"We'll see about that, young Jedi!" Boba Fett shouted back.<br>Boba Fett charges, as well as Luke, and he swings his lightsaber at him, but Boba Fett ducks, and kicks him in the chest, knocking him down.  
>He presses his foot on his stomach, trying to crush him, but Luke grabs a rock, throws at his head, and kicks him off on the face.<br>Boba Fett gets back up.  
>They bash together, and lock lightsabers.<br>They look straight at each other's faces.  
>"Face it, kid...you will fail! Give it up! IT'S OVER!" Boba Fett said. "NEVER!" Luke shouted with pure rage.<br>He slashes his lightstaber at Boba Fett angrily, as he starts to back up.  
>Those words, "give it up" echoed in Luke's head as he continued to slash at Bobba Fett. And he was filled with a deep and terrible rage.<br>"FORCE PUSH!" Luke pushed him into a rock, damaging his jetpack.  
>He lost his lightsaber in the process.<br>"Ugh...that's impossible...how could a weak kid like him ever defeat me...?" Boba Fett said with a groan.  
>"You should know better than to pick a fight with the Comander Jedi Skywalker!" Luke said.<br>"I'm outta here!" Boba Fett said. He picked up his lightsaber, and ran off.  
>"And don't ever let me catch you on our planet again!" Luke shouted after him.<br>Back with Darth Vader and Obi-Wan.  
>"I'm gonna make you wish you were never around." Darth Vader said.<br>"I don't think so, Darth." Obi-Wan said.  
>"If you won't turn to the dark side, then perhaps my son will..." Darth Vader said.<br>Obi-Wan starts to get angry at what Darth Vader told him.  
>"That's what you think, Darth Vader!" Obi-Wan said. "Force Push!" He pushed Darth Vader onto a stump.<br>"Don't think you've won yet, i'll be back!" Darth Vader flys off.  
>"Anytime, any place, Darth Vader. I'll be ready." Obi-Wan shouted at him.<br>"Ben!" Luke called.  
>Obi-Wan turned around to him running with Han, who had finished off the scouts.<br>"Ben, are you okay?" Luke asked.  
>"I'm fine. How about you?" Obi-Wan asked.<br>"I'm fine, and Boba Fett retreated." Luke answered.  
>"Darth Vader retreated too." Obi-Wan said.<br>"If they ever come back, we'll fight them, again." Luke said.  
>"That's right, Luke. We will." Obi-Wan said.<br>"Let's go home." Han said.  
>They head back to base.<p>THE END! <p>


End file.
